The invention relates to an anchoring of end points of safety belts of safety belt buckle attachments for rear seats of motor vehicles with rear-wheel drive, especially passenger vehicles or estate cars, in the vehicle floor region.
As a result of such anchorings, in the case of an accident such considerable forces are introduced into the vehicle floor that the latter can be pulled upwards, the consequence of which is that an additional movement is available to the vehicle passengers despite the wearing of belts. This leads to an undesired sequence of movements of the bodies of the vehicle passengers, and in some circumstances to so-called "submarining".
An object of the present invention is therefore to rectify this defect and to ensure that the belt mounting points can execute virtually no movement in the direction of the tensile forces occurring in the case of an accident.
This object is achieved according to the invention with a belt anchoring of the generic type in that the end points, together with a bridge passing under a drive shaft, are fixed to the vehicle floor on both sides of the drive shaft.
The bridge is designed here preferably as a sheet-metal bending part of sheet-metal stamping.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.